The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia plant, botanically known as Abelia chinensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Keiser’.
The new Abelia plant originated from a cross-pollination in 1999 of two unnamed selections of Abelia chinensis, not patented. The new Abelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2002 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Ossining, N.Y.
Asexual reproduction of the new Abelia plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Abelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.